Similarities and Differences
by Forbidden Blue Rose
Summary: He and I were like the moon and sun; total opposites that should never meet. A relationship that is totally unhealthy. Only...we just might have a few things in common. However, I wouldn’t bet on it. LukexGill,


**Warning:** Rated T, yaoi/slash/gay/shonen-ai content, HASN'T BEEN BETA-ED (big, big, hint)

Enjoy~

Similarities and Differences

"Don't bother me Luke; I'm very busy right now." I stated flatly. I glared darkly at the taller man before me. If only looks could kill…

I was sitting at a table on the first floor of the Town Hall, where I worked. I was the son of the mayor of Waffle Island, a gorgeous island where rainbows were often spotted.

Waffle Island, even though it hasn't reached its full potential, has all sorts of various towns folks who help the island thrive. Many of them good, many not so good, and then there are the idiots.

"Aw but Gilly that's not fair, I'm _so_ bored. I've got nothing got do. And watching you read all the time isn't fun at all!" He pouted and whined. I rolled my eyes and abruptly turned my head in response.

Luke flashed a large grin and said "Now I would be **far** more entertaining if I could watch you tou-" he was suddenly interrupted when I slammed my book in his face.

"Shut up you pervert! Can't you control yourself at least once?! Don't you have any dignity!?!" I scolded. Luke winced in pain and began to whine loudly.

"Ow! Gilly that hurts! Well, none of this would be happening if you would put that dub book down and come and have some fun with me! You need to seriously get out of here once in awhile; this can't be good for your health." Luke pointed out.

I gently rubbed my temples and sighed, "Luke, I've told you this a million times: I run a strict and tight schedule to keep myself in order. Right now it's my 'Reading Time' so go away."

"Why don't we just forget about 'Reading Time' and go straight towards 'Luke Time?' Besides, reading is _boring. _Hey Gilly, why don't we go do something cool and exciting?!" Luke exclaimed.

I had this sudden urge to strangle him, "Luke…I need time to relax and just quietly read, for my own health. Also, reading is _not_ boring. Books contain valuable information and can often be fun. In fact the book I'm reading now is abo-"

Luke suddenly jumped up and stuck out his tongue, "No Gill! Don't even start! I get it! I get it! Books are the gateway to imagination and blah, blah, blah. I think it's incredibly boring."

"Fine, then! Go away!!" I screamed. Luke finally gave a sigh of defeat and dragged himself upstairs into the library.

I sighed in relief and exhaustion. Suddenly my assistant, Elli, came popping into view.

She giggled softly, "You two make such a cute couple!"

I stared at her in disbelief, "What?! You got to be kidding me! Us a cute couple?! Me and him?! We're way too different and because of that we always fight. It's not healthy at all…"

Elli chuckled and patted my head gently, "It's not so bad…You know you're actually do have some things in common."

My eyes widened, "Elli are you sick or something?! You're saying crazy things!" I exclaimed.

Elli laughed nervously, "No, I'm fine."

"Then how can we have anything in common?" I pointed out. "Our hair color is different, our body types are different, and our skin colors are different, and even our likes and dislikes are different! Okay maybe we are the same gender, but that's about it."

Elli shook her head in disagreement, "No that's not it, really…" She didn't say anything after that. I felt I had won the argument so I resumed onto my reading and through out that whole hour I didn't hear a sound from upstairs…

--

I glanced at my watch and it was exactly five o' clock.

I shuffled my paperwork in a neat pile and placed on my desk. I grabbed my book, _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_, and sat on the closest chair near by. I didn't even finish the first line before someone came barging in.

Luke dashed towards me, "Gilly!! Look what I found in the woods!! Isn't it awesome?! I named him Itachi!!" He proudly showed me a small brown rodent-like creature in his hands.

"Vermin." I stated.

"Huh?! Ermine?! No it's a weasel!!" Luke corrected.

"…Vermin…" I could feel fits tightening and a large urge to scream.

"Weasel! Not ermine!!" Luke cried.

Then I cracked, "Whatever the hell it is, get that filthy dirt tracking creature out of here this instance, Luke!!" I hollered. Both the weasel and Luke cringed at my loud voice.

"Heh-heh…relax, relax Gilly. Bo and Dad cleaned him before we came here. He's really friendly too and he listens to me" Luke assured me.

"A-Alright then…" I muttered silently. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm myself.

"Ha-ha…well me and Itachi are going to head up to the library. Don't want to bother you and your precious 'Reading Time.'"

"Itachi?" I questioned.

"You know…the weasel? That's his name." He replied slowly flashing a look of worry.

"Oh, yeah. Well…alright then." I whispered slowly. Luke and "Itachi" headed towards the Library, as I sat back down.

But even then I couldn't concentrate on my book. My mind kept thinking about Luke and his stupid rodent-friend.

I felt myself beginning to worry about what they were doing up there…all the possible mishaps they could make…all the cost in damages…

"Well no point in staying here and worrying about it." I muttered. I closed the book in defeat and began walking up the stairs towards the Library.

"Hey what are you guys do-" I suddenly stopped as I saw Luke, sitting on the floor, holding out a large picture book.

"Now today, Itachi, I'm going to read you this book. It's really cool! You'll love it!!" Luke exclaimed. He pointed out the book to the skinny fur ball below him.

Taking back by the scene before me, I squatted down behind a bookcase and watched the two silently, not trying to disturb them.

"Alrighty here we go! It's called _'Neko-Neko the Great Cat Detective and Kitsune the Sneaky Fox Thief.'"_ The weasel eagerly jumped onto Luke's shoulders and started focus onto the book in his hands.

Luke started to begin reading the book aloud;

"_There once was a large city called Big City,_ _In Big City there was a lot of crime. Everyone relied on the help of Neko-Neko the Great Cat Detective. Neko-Neko was very smart and very brave._

_"One day, two little farmers interrupted Neko-Neko from his evening nap. They were Takeru and Akari the Farmer Twins._

_"Neko-Neko asked them, 'How may I be of service to you?' _

_"The Farmer Twins replied, 'Mean old Kitsune the Sneaky Fox keeps stealing our chicken's eggs. Can you help us catch him?!'_

_"Neko-Neko agreed to help the twins. As they day went by, the three began setting up a trap to catch Kitsune._

_"Finally, night fell and the three anxiously waited for the arrival of the Sneaky Fox._

_"'There he is!' said the twins. They watched as the fox snuck into the chicken coop. They then heard a sudden cry from inside._

_"'We got him!' cried the twins. They dashed into the coop only to find themselves accidentally covered in cold water._

_"'Mwhahahaha!! You expected me to fall for that old trick? You both are weak! Looks like I win again!' he laughed sinisterly." _

Just then, I heard a loud hissing noise coming from the pair; it was that damn weasel!

I jumped up and yelled, "Luke!! Get out of the way!! It's going to bi-" I would've been heard too, if my voice hadn't been overtopped by a certain someone.

"Argh!! Damn that sneaky fox!! And they almost had him too!" Luke screamed.

My jaw drop and I nearly tripped in surprise and awe. The fox?! That's what he was upset about?! He wasn't paying attention on how that rodent could've bit him…or worse!

I sighed deeply and whispered, "Luke…worrying about you is going to be the end of me, I swear." I squatted back down to my original position and resumed watching them.

Luke patted the weasel gently and said "Don't worry little buddy, just keep on reading!" He opened the book back up and began to read again.

_"Just then, Neko-Neko came out from hiding and snapped some hand-cuffs onto Kitsune._

_"'Finally got you, Kitsune the Sneaky Fox. You're egg stealing days are over. You're going to jail.' Neko-Neko said._

_"'B-But how? How did you catch me?!' demanded the fox._

"'_I knew you weren't expecting me so I hid and waited for you,' replied Neko-Neko._

"_The Farmer Twins cheered as they saw Kitsune for the last time all thanks to the amazing Neko-Neko the Great Cat Detective!"_

I could feel my legs starting to "fall asleep" so I quietly stood up. Luckily, Luke and his furry friend weren't facing towards me so thus they couldn't see me.

Luke closed the picture book shut and exclaimed, "Wasn't that awesome, Itachi?! Neko-Neko was super cool, too! Just like me!"

In response, the little rodent next to him started making cute little squeaky noises and begun to dance around. I chuckled softly at the sight.

"Shh." Luke whispered. "But you got to keep this quiet from Gill. Cause if he finds out…"

"…he'll know that you're a big-ass hypocrite." I answered for him.

"Gill?!" he jumped in surprise. "How long were you here?!"

"The whole damn time." I answered flatly. I folded my arms and flashed a smirk, "It was quite a show too. '_Neko-Neko the Great Cat Detective and Kitsune the Sneaky Fox Thief_'? I read that book when I was four._ Four years old, _Luke. "

Luke pouted and yelled back, "Hey! I don't criticize what _you_ read!"

I stared at him and replied, "Yes, but you criticized reading in general Mr. Hypocrite."

Luke's jaw dropped and growled furiously in frustration, "W-Well what's with you and spying on us, you creepy possessive stalker!"

I hollered, "I was merely checking to make sure that your weasel friend here didn't destroy this precious library or hurt you!" I quickly snatched the book from Luke's hands and began to put it back on its original shelf.

Luke flashed a large cheery grin, "…So that means that you actually cared about me? You, the stuck up whiney ice princess of Waffle Island? Aw, Gilly that is so sweet of you!"

My face flushed deep red and I stammered, "N-no! That's not what I meant at all!! Stop twisting what I say you idiot!"

"Nuh-uh Gilly, that's what you meant exactly. I heard it straight from you!" Luke teased. The little weasel, Itachi, started running around beneath us.

"Hey make him stop, Luke!! He's going to trip us! Hey!"

CRASH! Luke suddenly jumped on me leading us to both fall straight to the hard-wood floor, nearly squishing Itachi in the process. Luke just merely laid on top of me and wrapped his arms around me tightly burrowing his face in the crook of my neck.

We laid like that for what seemed like five minutes. Luke and I said nothing. It was totally silent. I noticed that Itachi even lid on Luke, trying to join us in anyway he could.

"Hey, Gill?"

"Yes Luke?"

"Does this library have anymore Neko-Neko Detective books?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and replied, "No but I can order in some for you, alright?"

Luke suddenly perked up and practically started to bounce, "Really Gill? That's awesome! Thanks so much, Gill! I love you so much!! Itachi does too!"

"Great Luke, now won't you get off of me?" Luke moved himself off of me and pulled me up on my feet. I quickly brushed off the dust on my pants and fixed my tie.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I pointed to a clock on the wall, "The hour is up so it's 'Luke Time' now. Where do you want to go?"

Luke stood there in shock, "W-Wait you're letting me choose where to go?!"

"Well if you don't like that idea I can choose…"

He shook his head in disagreement, "Oh no-no that's not it it's just…you hardly ever let me choose where to go!! Why the sudden change, Gill?"

"I dunno, just felt like it. I would take advantage of it though, it probably won't happen again anytime soon." I warned. Luke's face brightened up like a Christmas tree and scooped Itachi right into his hands. Practically, a perfect fit/

I headed towards the stairs and informed him, "Let me get my coat, okay?"

As I went down the stairs I could've swore that I heard Luke say, "Heh-heh…well for where we are going you aren't going to need a coat. Or clothes for that matter..."

I decided to ignore it for both his benefit and mine.

Once I reached the first floor I quickly snatched my coat and grabbed all the papers I would need to look over for tonight. I then picked up my book I left on the table earlier. It reminded me of a certain argument I had earlier.

"Elli?"

"Yes, Gill?" she answered. She began to organize the resident info cards

I examined the cover of the book in my hand and muttered, "You know…you were right. So I take back all what I said before, okay?"

Luke and I do have a few things in common despite our obvious differences. It doesn't matter whether he reads picture books and I read actual novels. Reading is reading, no matter how you look at it.

"Eh?" Was all I heard as a response from Elli as I exited the Town Hall and greeted Luke and his little weasel-friend who were eagerly waiting for me outside.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** As you can tell this is EXTREEMLY corny and cheesy. But I still love it. This is an entry for The Village Square's Writing Festival/Contest thing.

Also, just incase if no one got the sad-attempt-of-a-joke with the whole "ermine" "vermin" thing.

Vermin is a term meaning to creatures that are pest like while ermine is a creature that is similar to the weasel so the joke is that Luke misheard Gill thinking he said "ermine."

Yes, it's a very stupid joke but I really wanted to put it in there for some reason… ^^'

Also the Japanese-centric names have a purpose/meaning as well:

Itachi= Means "weasel" in Japanese.

Neko= Means "cat" in Japanese.

Kitsune= Means "fox" in Japanese.

Akari= the Japanese default name for the girl farmer in Tree of Tranquility.

Takeru= the Japanese default name for the boy farmer in Tree of Tranquility.

…Yes, I'm very creative with names…*sarcasm*

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this cracky story of mine. Feel free to criticize. :D

BTW. I probably made Luke and Gill totally out of character here…so if I did, sorry. ^^'


End file.
